A Clue to a Mysterious Past
by taea223
Summary: Yugi recieves a vision through his Millenium Puzzle of his long, lost mother who is being tortured and held captive against her will. Who captured her and why? Yugi is the only one who can find out and rescue her.
1. Intro

The spinning vortex grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly it burst into flames. "Yugi! Yugi! Don't forget me! Don't forget me! Remember who I am! I have been trapped-tortured for centuries; you are the only one who can release me from my prison. Don't you recognize your own mother?" a voice cried out as if suffering great agony. "Don't forget.." The voice was suddenly drowned out by a sound so soft that it was deafening. "Yugi! Yugi Moto! How many times do I have to tell you to focus on your math? This is the second time you've zoned off into space!" shouted a voice. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts sand realized that Ms. Hatsuna was standing and glaring over his desk, her arms folded, staring sternly at him. Tristan was laughing behind his Geometry book, and coughed loudly when Ms. Hatsuna shot a reproachful look at him. Tea gave Yugi a pleading glance. Yugi sighed softly and said, ever so quietly, "I'm sorry Ms. Hatsuna" in a small voice. Ms. Hatsuna's expression softened. "You were thinking about something dear to you, were you not?" she inquired. He bowed his head and pretended not to hear the question. :His thoughts were running through his head, trying to come up with a good explanation for his dream. Yugi knew that someone was trying to tell him something, but who and what? "Yugi, I recognize that voice. Who is it?" Yami asked him after his thoughts had subsided. " I know what you mean. I know that I've seen her before, but I can't quite place it. What was that she said? She was my. my.. Well, I have to admit, I don't have a clue." Yugi replied and tried to focus on his Geometry assignment, but unsuccessfully battled his curiosity and continued to ponder his vision throughout class. "Who could it be? I don't understand.how could they communicate to me? I mean, really.maybe it's the millennium puzzle!" The bell clanged loudly, signaling the end of school, and as Yugi shuffled out side, the other students noisily sprinted out and trampled over him. As soon as he had gotten out of the mess, he muttered four words, more to himself than anyone else, "I will find out." Unfortunately for him, it was these words that were going to put him into danger.  
  
*Hey! Not bad for a first try, eh? (No, I'm not Canadian.) Please R&R! I know that if you have known about Fan Fiction for a long time, that you probably have reviewed like a dozen of these stories, but one more won't hurt. right?* 


	2. A Betrayal

"Yo, Yug! 'Sup man?" Joey called to him. "What happened there? I mean, you like really showed up Ms. Jail Keeper!" he snickered in recollection of the incident. Yugi sighed and stared off into the sky. Tristan left the school building and jogged up the sidewalk where Yugi was standing. He took one look and started laughing. "I didn't know ya had it in you, buddy! You like totally ruffled her dignity! I'll bet nobody's ever ignored her before!" "Something's up, Yug. You can tell us; I can keep a secret." Joey said gently. Yugi sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and informed his friends of his vision. "I really don't know, but I keep having this vision over and over again. It's like someone's trying to tell me something, but who and what? She keeps saying that she's my mom, but Grandpa said that Mom died years ago in a plane crash. Oh, and she says that I am the only one who can free her from her prison. It all sounds like a replica of a bad Hollywood movie. I don't know how this person can communicate with me, but I do have a theory. It may be through my Millennium Puzzle." "Whoa dude! That's totally freaky!" Joey said. "What's freaky to you is that you constantly get an F on every test. Hmmm. I wonder, could it be because you never study?" Tea laughed. "Oh really! Well I'm gonna ace the next test on Thursday!" Joey retorted stubbornly. "I studied for ages!" "Yeah, and he studied with the genius, me! "So what did you study? How many times you could be each others record on Final Fantasy? Or did you study how long it took you to down enough food to feed an army?" Tea sniggered. "Nooooooooooooo. Actually, yes. So we played Final Fantasy 7 times straight, um, drank two bottles of Pepsi, ate 4 cakes, and downed a couple of cookies" Joey admitted sheepishly. Yugi's friends chattered on while he remained silent. Bakura watched his pathetic friends arguing about study habits. "Babble about your little problems, while I become the ruler of the world! Mwa ha ha! Mwa ha ha ha ha! HA HA! *cough cough* I swallowed my mint.My Millennium Ring tells me that the time has come to fufill my destiny! No-one shall stand in my way. Prepare yourself, little Yugi, for you have just walked into my trap!!!!!" "Hey! There's Bakura! But there's something different." Tristan called to the group. Bakura grinned evilly. His Millenium Ring stiffened and pulled Yugi towards him like a magnet. "Now, Yugi, we shall duel for our minds and millennium items!" Bakura instructed. "No! I won't be made to play your silly little game! I don't know what I ever did to you, Bakura. I don't deserve your cruelty!" Yugi replied. "Ah, but you have my Millenium Puzzle, and I'm not leaving until I get it! I was once your friend, but ever since the Millennium Ring showed me that there was no such thing as friendship, only power! I will ask you one more time: You will either give the puzzle to me or we shall duel honorably!" Bakura snapped. "No!" "Oh, I hate it when diplomacy fails," Bakura sighed with almost convincing regret. "So unfortunately, I will have to go to plan B." He lifted his ring and the spokes focused on Tea. A white light engulfed her, and as it died away, Tea was gone. her mind banished to the Shadow Realm and her body now a lifeless shell. "Noooo! What have you done to Tea?" Yugi cried. "Oops, was that your girlfriend? I'm so sorry." Bakura said sarcastically. "That was no accident!" Bakura's so called friend exclaimed. "Yes it was. I meant to trap her in my ring. It is far more painful then if I send her to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura joked. "I've had enough!" Yugi spat. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" His Millennium Puzzle glowed white and Yugi was infused with the Spirit of the Puzzle. "Let's duel!" *Thanx for being so patient! I'm so sorry! For some reason, Fan Fiction wouldn't let me upload any documents!* 


	3. The Duel: Part 1

A dueling arena slowly rose to the surface of the earth and Yugi climbed onto the broad surface that lifted him up to his field. There was a whirring, high-pitch sound as both players' life points accumulated to 2000. "Get ready to lose, little Yugi! For now, without Tea to cheer you on, you're helpless!" Bakura muttered. "You will not take my friends and get away with it, Bakura! Prepare to be vanquished, old friend!" Yami cried. Tristan filled in Tea's empty spot and shouted "You can do it, Yugi! Remember, even though she's not here, Tea is rooting for you!" "Yeah, wipe that stupid grin off Bakura's stupid face!" Joey chimed in. "Enough! Are you going to get all sweet? If so, just tell me, because I just got my fillings in, and I don't need any more sweets," Bakura cut off. "Let's duel!" Both duelists took five cards in their hands and glanced at them. Yami smiled slightly and his eyes lit up in satisfaction. Bakura seemed just as pleased; his eyes were glowing and he threw back his head and chuckled. "I'll go first, Yugi. And for my first brilliant move, I play two cards face down. Your turn!" Yami grinned. "And I'll lay one card face down and play Beaver Swordsman in attack mode. Go! Attack his two face-down cards, now!" he shouted. "I'm afraid that you can't destroy either of them, for you have just activated my trap card, Mirror Force!" Bakura replied. "Don't be too sure, Bakura, for I activate Remove Trap! Your trap card is destroyed," Yugi said calmly. "You may have destroyed my cards now, but this is just the beginning!" Yugi's opponent laughed as his life points decreased to 1500. "Arrgh! I can't do this! No, please spirit, please! Carry on your own, please don't make me do this! I can't!" Bakura suddenly screamed. "No. You are my slave now and you shall forever be!" Bakura answered himself. Joey was bewildered, "What's going on? He's possessed! AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tristan slapped him, "No, you dofus! He has a Millennium Item. He's arguing with its spirit!" "Oh." Yugi straightened. "Leave my friend alone, spirit of the Millennium Ring! He doesn't deserve your cruelty!" Unexpectedly, Bakura threw himself on his playing field in front of him. "You will duel!" he said. "Please, leave me alone!" Bakura screamed at himself. An invisible hand seemed to come down upon Bakura and punched him severely. He gasped for air and finally regained his evil stature after a few minutes of foaming at the mouth. "We shall continue!" he snapped at Yugi. "Right," Yami replied. Both players drew a few more new cards. "I play Summoned Skull, in attack mode!" Yugi shouted. "Go! Attack with Lightning Strike. Destroy some of his life points!" Summoned Skull crossed it arms and a ball of lightning formed in his hands which he sent directly to Bakura's life points, but Bakura only laughed. "Soon, your life points will be vanquished Yugi, and you along with it! This is only a temporary dilemma. For now, I play Change of Heart! Go! Capture Summoned Skull and bring him to me!" It was overcome by the temptation to join Bakura and slowly walked over to his side of the dueling field. "Now! Attack Yugi's life points directly with Lightning Strike!" Yugi's life points dropped to 1500, but he was completely unfazed. "Bakura, I have true friendship. With that, I can't lose!" he cried. *I'm soooooo sorry I didn't write for a while. For some reason, Fan Fiction wasn't letting me upload stories, and I was doing everything right! Grr. Oh well! Please R&R!* 


	4. The Duel: Part 2

"You may have my Summoned Skull now, but will you have him when I play the De-Spell card? It allows me to remove one magic card, and I choose to remove your Change of Heart!" Yugi said, drawing a new card. The Summoned Skull waddled back over to Yugi's side of the field. "I know what the De-Spell card does, you fool!" Bakura snapped as he drew a new card. "Excellent!" Bakura exclaimed laying the card face down on the field. "Hmm. I don't like this. I know when Bakura draws a powerful card, spirit. And he just drew one now!" Yugi confided in the spirit. "Don't worry, although it is in attack mode, you can avoid an attack by not attacking it. We just need to work together and we can win!" Yami said confidently. "And. you need to believe in the heart of the cards!" "Right!" Yugi agreed. He drew a card and his eyes lit up. "Now this, is what I'm talking about!" he whispered. "I play this magic card face down and put the Dark Magician in attack mode!" Yugi announced. Bakura chuckled, then laughed like a madman. "You're going to wish you hadn't, Yugi! Reveal my face down card: the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Bakura shouted. "What? Kaiba is the only one who has the remaining three!" Yugi said, puzzled. "Surprised, Yugi? You'll never believe the wonders my Millennium Ring can do. And it made an exact copy of Kaiba's card, so perfect that even this professional computer inside this arena recognizes it as the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and projects a hologram of it! And if you are worried now, you'll be much, much more worried at what I have in store for you!" Bakura explained ominously. "But don't worry, Yugi. Because you were my friend, I'll go easy on you.for now. I won't attack you this turn, but next turn, you'll be mincemeat!" "Oh no! That sleezeball! He's cheating!" Joey yelled. "Yeah, but the stupid 'foolproof' computer projects the image of the Blue Eyes, so there's nothing Yugi can do to stop him from cheating!" Tristan reminded him. Yugi just smiled. "You're going to wish you hadn't passed your last turn, because of this," he said, holding up the Magic Boxes card. "Observe, Bakura. I place my Dark Magician inside the box, while swords rain from the sky, piercing the box and supposedly destroying my Dark Magician, but watch, as another, unblemished box appears and your Blue Eyes mysteriously vanishes. Open, boxes! Look, as my Dark Magician comes out, unharmed and your Blue Eyes is skewered!" he said confidently. "The tables are turned! Now, the question is, are you afraid?" Yugi quietly boasted. "All right, Yug! You smashed that creep!" Joey said. "Yugi is like the best player I've ever seen!" Tristan agreed, but Bakura just laughed. "Do you really think that this duel is over? True I now have but 1000 life points, but when I bring out my winning strategy, all you can do is look and quake with fear! You'll never get revenge, for I will banish you to the shadow realm!" He drew a card from his deck and grinned maliciously. "Another piece to my success! I play this card face down and end my turn!" he shouted. "One more card and I will rule the world! Once I receive the puzzle, the spirit of the pharaoh will be mine to control!" he thought. "Yami, Bakura seems so confident that he can win, but I just wiped out his Blue Eyes White Dragon! What can I do to stop him?" Yugi said nervously. "Don't worry, Yugi. As long as you have faith in yourself and the puzzle, I think we can do a whole lot more damage to Bakura then he will do to us!" Yami said with ease. Yugi nodded and drew a card from his deck and looked at it. "This is great! Maybe I can destroy Bakura's life points before he can bring out his winning strategy! It's the Red Eyes Black Dragon that Joey gave me!" Yugi told Yami. "Play that in defense mode, face down. He'll think that you are cowering behind your weakest monsters and attack it with something weak. This is your chance!" Yami replied. "I play a monster in defense mode to protect my Dark Magician from your attacks!" he announced to Bakura. "Hiding behind pathetic monsters won't do you any good, Yugi, for once I destroy your weakling, I will be free to attack your Dark Magician!" he chuckled, evidently pleased. "I play Rogue Doll, in Attack mode! Go. Rouge Doll! Attack his face-down monster!" Yugi's lips curled into a smile. "I'm afraid I will disappoint you, Bakura." "What?! This can't be! It's the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" "You fell for my trick, and now you will have to pay 400 life points," Yugi said proudly as the counter for Bakura whirred, now displaying 600. "No!" he whispered. "Well, Yugi. It's not over yet! One more card to my collection, and it will bring your life points to an end! And the Millennium Puzzle shall be mine forever!" he gathered himself together. Bakura drew another card and laid it down on the field. "Now, Yugi! Behold the set that shall destroy you! Destiny Board!" he cried. *This chapter took forever for me to type! It's really difficult to come up with a perfect battle strategy, when you think about it. Oh, and there is such a thing as Destiny Board. It is in the same class as Exodia. I can't tell you any more about it, otherwise the story would be ruined! ; )* 


End file.
